Soul of Fairy
by QueenSara
Summary: Después de varios años dejando ocurrido atrás todo lo que paso entre ellos…Lucy Heartifilia, Natsu Dragneel y Happy un equipo junto con Erza y Grey ahora desde que regreso Lissana todo el gremio está más feliz que nunca. Pero aquí hay un problema desde que regreso Lucy se siente más aislada de los demás pero eso no le importa mucho mientras este cerca del gremio
Hola a todos este es otro crossover je espero y les guste estuve pensando en esta historia pues crei que seria bueno subirla esta es parte de la trilogia de mi fanfic "Almas con Corazón" esta tiene otras secuelas que pienso subir poco a poco asi que espero que les guste este crossover.

 **No soy dueña de Soul Eater y Fairy Tail solo de la historia, pero algun dia...**

* * *

PROLOGO

 _Todo empezó con ella…ahora que ella está de regreso es hora de actuar… ¿Maka?... ¿Kimba?... por qué ellos regresaron._

 _Después de varios años dejando ocurrido atrás todo lo que paso entre ellos…Lucy Heartifilia, Natsu Dragneel y Happy un gran equipo junto con Erza y Grey ahora todo…esta abajo…desde que regreso Lissana todo el gremio está más feliz que nunca. Pero aquí hay un problema desde que regreso Lucy se siente más aislada de los demás pero eso no le importa mucho mientras este cerca del gremio ella estará feliz._

Excepto que su felicidad no durara demasiado ella y Natsu empezaron a tener problemas ya casi no se juntaban y siempre tenían peleas sobre Lissana en una de esas hizo enojar a Natsu mucho que casi le deja de hablar pero él lo tolero, algunas veces se hablaban bien pero cada vez que salían a una misión se sentía incómodo estar juntos, una mañana Lucy había convencido a Natsu de hacer una misión así que ellos se encontraban platicaban en el gremio acerca de hacer una misión, Happy estaba comiendo un pescado todo el gremio estaba feliz y la razón Lissana, a Lucy le gustaba estar feliz por Mira-san y Elfman por que ahora sonreían más que antes aun que sentía que la hacían de aun lado ella estaba feliz, pero esta era su oportunidad de hacer una misión con Natsu desde que regreso Lissana ellos han estado haciendo misiones con Erza y Gray.

-Natsu ¿Qué misión vas a querer?- hablo la rubio

-mmm…no lo sé-menciono el peli rosado

-¡Pero Natsu has estado viendo la tablilla desde hace media hora!-grito la rubia molesta

-no grites…-hablo con disgusto el peli rosado

-¡Pues escoge una misión!-volvió a gritar la rubia

-Vamos Natsu escoge una ya-hablo el neko azul

-Es que no hay buenas misiones…-menciono Natsu

Antes de que pudiera decir algo las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una sombra…

-¡Hola a todos!-hablo alegremente una chica albina

-¡Lissana!-el peli rosado se acercó a ella

-Hola Natsu… ¿quieres hacer una misión?-pregunto la albina

-¡Claro que sí! Mira aquí esta misión-le muestra la misión

-Está bien esta esta perfecta-hablo la chica albina

Pero antes que Natsu digiera otra cosa fue arrastrado afuera del gremio por una chica rubia, una vez afuera del gremio cerca de la playa soltó al peli rosa quien estaba tirado en el suelo mirando a la rubia con algo de molestia.

-¡Que te pasa Lucy!-hablo molesto el peli rosa

-¡Creí que haríamos juntos una misión!-bujo molesta

-Solo por eso…bueno si solo era eso-menciono sin interés

-Natsu… ¿Por qué ya no quieres hacer misiones conmigo?... acaso hice algo malo…-hablo algo triste la rubia mientras miraba hacia la calle

-Lucy…no es que no quiera…solo que…creo que yo...t-te…-intento articular, mientras que Lucy lo miraba

-¡Natsu! ¡Apúrate!- interrumpiendo grito la chica albina

-Natsu…-menciono la rubia

-Perdón Lucy creo que es mejor que lo dejes así…-hablo el peli rosa encaminándose hacia Lissana

-¡Bien vete!-grito molesta la rubia

-¿Qué?... Lucy… ¡Al menos ella es buena peleando más que tú!-grito el peli rosa que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo miro a Lucy quien solo lo miraba

-Natsu… ¡Si ella es buena peleando deberían hacer mejor equipo!-volvió a gritar la rubio

Todos los del gremio se asomaban para ver de qué se trataba el escándalo, mientras que Lissana observaba con tristeza la escena, Erza miro con atención a la pareja que discutía

-¡Eres pésima en pelar, además de que siempre soy yo quien hace el trabajo y tú no haces nada, usas a tus espíritus como escudo! ¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!-gritando de enojo mientras que la rubia intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas-¡SIN MI NO SERIAS NADA!¡OJALA JAMAS TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO!- esto último hizo que el gremio se asustara y mirara a la rubia quien empezaba a dejar salir lagrimas-¡DESDE HOY YA NO SOMOS EQUIPO!¡SI TE VUELVO A VER Y HACES LO MISMO TE GOLPEARE!-esto hizo que el gremio reaccionara

Lucy quien tenía la cabeza baja llorando en silencio intentaba asimilar todo lo sucedido pero su cabeza daba vueltas en este asunto ¿Cómo llego hasta?, era cierto que se lo debía a Natsu pero esta vez se pasó…

-Natsu…discúlpate con Lucy…-hablo el neko azul con algunas lagrimas

-Si eso deseas….que seas feliz con tu nuevo equipo…-mirando a Natsu de frente

Antes de que alguien mencionara algo Lucy salió corriendo en dirección al bosque intentando evitar las miradas del gremio.

* * *

Si les ha gustado que bien y si piensan que algo falta aviseme para que mejore la historia vale


End file.
